


Master Strategist

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedsharing, Castiel's human problems, Human Castiel, M/M, Strategic Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Castiel is trapped and needs to recall his eons of strategic planning to get himself out of this mess.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	Master Strategist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Genre Bingo  
Square Filled: bedsharing
> 
> Thank you as always to Navajolovesdestiel for looking this over first and to Mansikka for being my amazing beta.

Cas was trapped. 

He couldn’t move.

There was no way out.

Since his grace finally dwindled into nothing, becoming human was more pleasurable this time around. He had time to adapt, time to train, time to get use to the inconveniences and the joys of being human. Time to figure out who he was.

Even though he was undoubtedly more vulnerable physically and emotionally as a human than he ever was as an angel he still had eons of knowledge in his brain, and at the ready when he needed.

Absolutely none of that knowledge was helpful at the moment. He was a soldier of Heaven, he led Garrisons, strategy was as necessary a skill as physical combat, and he honed them both to work seamlessly.

None of that mattered now, he could see no way out of the situation he was currently in.  
It could be hours before he could be rescued, he wondered if he could survive that long.

He nudged a fraction of an inch and felt the grip around his ribcage tighten and a soft grunt of disagreement come from the man who had a hold of him.

He use to take down demons, monsters, all of heaven and earth, with just a thought, but now he was incapable of escaping this torment, and he hated it.

He continued to take long deep breaths and focus on calm.

Minutes passed and there was nothing for it. He had to take action.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Dean” Cas whispered “Dean, wake up, I have to urinate.”

It was torture, Cas thought, the human need to urinate never failed to annoy him, and the urge always hit him at the most inoppurtune moments, like when his now boyfriend was tangled around him like a koala bear, sleeping so deeply that Cas didn’t want to wake him. Dean only slept that soundly since Cas had started sharing a bed with him.

Cas let out a frustrated sigh, while Dean hugged him tighter in his sleep and let out a contented sigh of his own.

He was indeed trapped.


End file.
